Sayonara
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Biarlah cinta ini kan melebur dan hilang seiring waktu berlalu... aku telah melepasmu...


_Sudah saatnya aku melepasmu…_

_Biarlah kau bahagia dengan dia…_

_Kutahu kita takkan bersama_

_Tapi cinta ini kan ada untuk selamanya_

.

*Naruto*Masashi Kishimoto*

*Sayonara*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*From My TrueStory*

.

.

Angin memainkan dedaunan yang tergantung lemah di atas dahan. Aku terdiam, terkungkung dalam sunyi, tenggelam dalam diam. Suara riuh ketika jam istirahat tak membuat dunia yang kuciptakan sendiri itu buyar tak tersisa malahan semakin luas seakan hanya aku yang ada di sana. ketika kududukkan tubuh ini pada kursi taman usang yang terletak tak jauh dari lapangan basket yang penuh dengan anak-anak lelaki yang sibuk mendribel bola.

Manik ini bisa menangkap satu-satunya sosok yang paling mencolok di tengah lapangan itu, di tengah riuh rendah jeritan gadis-gadis yang mendukung idola masing-masing. Sementara aku tetap berada di sini, tenggelam dalam diam dan hanya bisa melihat sosoknya dari jauh, tak bisa menggapainya.

Kenapa…?

Aku hanya bisa menatap nanar ketika sosok yang telah lama terkunci dalam ingatanku itu melangkah menuju pinggir lapangan, tempat sosok gadis manis dengan rambut terkuncir telah menunggunya dengan senyum merekah dan sebotol air putih pelepas dahaga.

Hatiku kelu, hancur… saat kulihat sosok itu tampak bahagia, bahagia bersama orang lain. Bukan bahagia karena aku. Padahal ini sudah setahun yang lalu, sudah setahun sejak aku merasakan rasa ini. telah kucoba tuk kubur dalam-dalam perasaan ini, namun seolah tak bisa…

Kau… begitu kuat dalam anganku.

Aku ingat, pertemuan pertama antara aku dan dia… waktu itu, tahun ajaran baru, dan kupikir tak ada yang menarik di kelas baruku bahkan pada teman-teman baruku. Bagiku semua sama, dan aku tak tertarik merajut cinta setelah patah hati untuk yang keberapa. Aku tak pernah menjalin kasih dengan siapapun, karena cinta yang kurajut akan terburai begitu saja ditengah jalan.

Sosoknya adalah yang paling menarik sejak pertama. Entah kenapa, manik ini tak bisa berhenti untuk melihatnya dari jauh, bahkan ketika kami berpapasan.

Mengikuti ekstra capoeira, adalah pilihanku, aku adalah gadis yang menyukai tantangan dan sedikit kekerasan tentu saja. Aku cukup terkejut, ketika pertama aku menemukan sosoknya yang berdiri tegak di antara teman-teman baru yang tak kukenal.

Semua berjalan normal dan tak ada perubahan yang berarti, sampai aku selalu menangkap sosok tegaknya seolah dialah pusat dari segalanya. Sosok tinggi jakung dengan kulit putih itu, tubuh tegap yang seolah menyimpan berjuta misteri yang membuatku seakan tertarik. Senyum tipisnya, sosoknya yang seolah sangat sulit untuk kujangkau walau kulebarkan kedua tanganku sekalipun tuk meraihnya.

Sungguh, tak terjangkau…

Dan aku tetap diam, berusaha mengacuhkan seluruh debaran tiap kutangkap sosoknya yang lincah memainkan akrobatik capoeira dengan lihai seolah ia adalah sang ahli. Dan aku kembali menjalani waktu dan melihatnya dari jauh. Dia dekat tapi tak tersentuh.

Kemudian… selain mengikuti ekstra beladiri capoeira kuputuska tuk mengikuti ekstra Paskibra yang cukup populer di kalangan anak-anak. Esktra yang juga pernah mengibarkan nama kakak tertuaku, sejak dulu aku selalu kagum pada pasukan pengibar bendera pusaka itu. hari pertama aku mengikuti kegiatan ini dan aku kembali terkejut ketika manikku menangkap sosok dengan rambut mencuat yang berada tak jauh dariku. Dia… sosok pusat segalanya yang entah kenapa bisa menarikku.

Tanpa kusadari, bibir ini melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Ada rasa hangat yang menyusup dalam hati.

'Aku penasaran… sebenarnya siapa namanya?' batinku terus menerus sepanjang kegiatan pengenalan Paskibra itu.

Sebenarnya sungguh lucu, kami bahkan sekelas, dengan tempat duduk yang hanya terpisah dua bangku tapi dunia kami seolah berbeda. Aku selalu tak dapat mengapainya. Aku terus bertanya, sampai sosoknya terus melekat dalam angan ini.

Dan di latihan Paski yang entah keberapa entah bisa dibilang berkah Tuhan atau memang kebetulan. Aku melihat sosoknya yang tengah berdiri menjulang di depan pagar sekolah. Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam, ingin rasanya menyapanya, mengajaknya pulang. Tapi rasanya bibir ini kelu.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanyaku akhirnya. Pemilik manik gelap itu seolah tersadar.

"Aku sedang menunggu temanku…" jawabnya. Aku hanya ber-oh singkat dan memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang sendiri seperti biasa.

Tap!

Tap!

Tiba-tiba kulihat dia berjalan menyamakan langkahnya denganku. "Tidak dijemput?" tanyanya sambil mengerling menatapku. Aku hanya mengulum senyum ramah.

"Tidak ada orang di rumah, jadi… aku pulang sendiri…" jawabku. Dia hanya mengangguk. "Kita sekelas bukan? By the way, siapa namamu?" tanyaku berusaha mengajaknya berbicara sepatah dua patah kata. Mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Sasuke Uchiha… kau?"

"Sakura Haruno!"

Kami kembali berjalan dalam hening. Angin bertiup lembut, dan cahaya sore sang mentari menyinari sosokku dan sosoknya, menciptakan bayangan panjang di jalanan yang kami lewati.

"Rumahmu di mana?" tanyanya.

"Distrik Konoha, jalan Senju…" jawabku singkat, namun aku tetap mengulum senyum ramah. Lelaki di sebelahku ini hanya menangguk-angguk.

"Kau pulang naik bis kan?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu sama!" ujarnya.

Setelah lama berjalan dalam hening, akhirnya aku dan dia berhenti di depan halte sembari menunggu bis. Kami bersama naik dan dia mengenyahkan tubuhnya ke sebuah kursi, aku menyusul di sampingnya. Kulirik sosoknya yang tengah terlelap itu. sepertinya ia kelelahan.

Dan aku tahu dia adalah sosok termenarik yang kusukai, seiring dengan perasaan yang mulai berkembang…

.

.

Waktu dan waktu lewat dengan sangat cepat. Tak ada lagi keistimewaan, bahkan hampa yang kurasa. Kalian tahu satu hal bahagia yang selalu kuingat dari dulu hingga sekarang? Well, aku akan bercerita…

Ini hanyalah sebagian kisah kecil yang tak terlalu berarti, tapi bagiku, inilah momen di mana perasaan hangat itu mulai membuncah.

Waktu itu… aku mengikuti kelas tambahan pelajaran untuk Olimpiade Sejarah, dan tentu saja, karena itu aku pulang lebih lambat daripada yang lain. Aku bisa melihat sang mentari telah tergelincir kea rah barat. Ah, ternyata hari mulai beranjak sore. Aku bahkan tak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang Guru pembimbing katakan di depan kelas. Entah kenapa pikiranku melayang pada sebuah angan-angan konyol yang membuat senyum kecil berkembang di bibirku.

_Mungkinkan, ketika aku berjalan keluar kelas nanti… aku akan melihat Sasuke berdiri menungguku? Dan kami akan pulang bersama? Oh, semuanya akan terasa sangat indah!_ Batinku dengan senyum kecil. Namun perlahan aku terkekeh pelan… itu… tidak mungkin terjadi kan? lagipula, Sasuke pasti sudah pulang sejak tadi dan kami memang tidak terlalu akrab. Tapi, aku ingin berteman dengannya. Aku memang menyukainya, tapi melihatnya dari jauh rasanya sudah cukup…

"Nah, sampai di sini pendalaman materi kita, Ibu harap kalian belajar lebih giat karena Olimpiade akan dilaksanakan lusa!" pesan Guru Pembimbing yang sejak tadi menerangkan materi. Aku tersentak dari lamunan. Ah, waktu benar-benar cepat sekali berlalu.

"Selamat sore!" ucapku pada teman-teman yang lainnya. Aku mulai melangkah keluar kelas dan entah mengapa sebersit pikiran konyol tentang Sasuke yang menungguku kembali hadir. Jantungku seketika berdebar kencang dan aku mengeleng keras.

_Tidak mungkin!_

Angin sore yang bertiup lembut menyambutku ketika kulangkahkan langkah pertamaku pada ubin teras kelas yang baru saja menjadi ruangan tempat pelajaran tambahan. Aku menghela nafas dan mengulum senyum.

_Seandainya… Sasuke benar-benar menungguku! Hehe, tapi tidak mungkin…_

Aku menghela nafas dan tanpa sadar menoleh ke samping, seketika manikku membulat dan jantungku berdetak kencang. Nafasku tercekat di tenggorokan.

Aku hanya mampu terpana ketika melihat sepasang manik hitam itu juga ikut menatapku. Seakan menyedotku ke dalam pusara hitamnya yang tak berujung.

"Sa-Sasuke…?"

Tuhan… ini tidak nyata kan?

"Hn?"

"A-apa yang kau –kau la-lakukan di sini?" tanyaku terbata-bata. Jantungku semakin berdebar kencang dan keringat dingin turut membasahi keningku.

"Aku menunggu teman!" jawabnya.

"Oh!" sahutku mati-matian menjaga imej dan berusaha agar terlihat wajar di depannya, padahal aku gugup setengah mati.

"Ciee, Sasuke menunggu Sakura ya? ah, Sasu romantis deehh!" tiba-tiba Tenten bersiul-siul dengan tatapan jahil. Sementara aku mulai mati kutu dan kulihat Sasuke mengeleng dengan gugup.

"Hn, tidak-tidak!" kilahnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum kaku dan berpamitan kepada Tenten, dengan langkah yang kupercepat aku meninggalkan Sasuke dan Tenten. Aku menghela nafas berat berulang-ulang, mencoba meredakan debaran jantungku yang menggila.

Baru 10 langkah kupijak, aku terbelalak ketika menoleh ke belakang, aku melihat Tenten dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan. Sial, ternyata Sasuke sudah punya pacar?! Entah kenapa mataku terasa panas namun kucoba untuk tak menangis. Dan langkahku terasa semakin berat.

Gyut!

Aku terkejut ketika merasakan seseorang mengenggam tanganku, mengandeng tanganku dengan erat. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kaku melihat Tenten nyengir lebar dan menarikku untuk berjalan beriringan bersama Sasuke.

"Etto, kalian… pacaran?" tanyaku. Tiba-tiba senyum Tenten malah semakin melebar dan perutku mulai terasa aneh.

"kami…"

Oh, tid-

"…tidak pacaran kok, Sasuke itu sahabatku!"

"…!"

"Kami sahabat!" tegas Tenten dengan senyum lembut. Aku hanya mampu terdiam.

"Oh, kukira kalian pacaran, kalian… terlihat akrab sekali!" ujarku lega.

Sasuke membuang mukanya, ia mendengus geli, "hmp, jangan bercanda!"

Aku terkekeh pelan, dan tanpa terasa sepanjang perjalan itu terisi oleh obrolan antara aku, Tenten dan Sasuke. Aku senang… akhirnya, telah satu langkah aku bisa akrab dengannya!

Kutatap Sasuke lembut. "Ne… Sasu?"

"Hn?"

"Boleh… kuminta nomormu?" aku mengulurkan ponsel milikku dengan gugup. Sasuke menerimanya dan dengan cekatan mengetik nominal nomer ponselnya. Kemudian ia mengembalikan ponselku.

"Arigatou!" ujarku. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

Kami menunggu bis di halte dengan sabar, ketika matahari mulai memadam dan semburat orange mulai menyebar di cakrawala, akhirnya bis yang menjadi tumpangan untuk kami pulang baru saja menepi. Aku melangkah masuk diikuti Tenten dan Sasuke. Aku tersenyum tipis ketika ekor mataku menemukan Sasuke yang tengah terlelap. Sepertinya di kelelahan…

"Hei Saku? Kau… menyukai Sasuke ya?" tanya Tenten dengan senyum jahil.

Seketika aku mematung.

.

.

Aku kembali menatap langit, warna biru tengah mendominasi dan kicuan merdu burung-burung kecil terdengar samar-samar. Kutatap sendu ponsel yang berada di tanganku, ingatanku kembali melayang pada saat itu.

'_**Haloo?'**_

'_**Hn?'**_

'_**?'**_

'_**Siapa?'**_

'_**Ini aku… Sakura, Haruno Sakura! teman sekelasmu!'**_

'_**Oh'**_

'_**Kau… sudah mengerjakan… PR?'**_

'_**Hn!'**_

'_**?'**_

'_**Hn!'**_

'_**Ne… kau-kau lagi ngapain?'**_

'_**enggak ngapa-ngapai…'**_

'_**err… ano… Tenten baik sekali ya… dia tadi bilang, ano kalau kalian baru bersahabat saat tahun ajaran baru..'**_

'…'

'_**Sasuke, kau masih di sana?'**_

'…'

'_**Hallo, Sas?'**_

'_**tuuut-tuuut-tuuut'**_

Aku mendengus pelan, bahkan walau kucoba untuk menakrabkan diri dengannya melalui nomor telepon nyatanya tidak berhasil. Dia malah memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak dan esok harinya aku merasa tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya. Sungguh miris…

Aku akui, kalau aku memang buruk dalam hal pergaulan…

Satu minggu, dua minggu, tidak ada yang berubah, malahan aku dan Sasuke semakin menjauh. Karena aku sudah tidak berani untuk bertemu dengannya, karena itu aku menghindar. Dan ketika sekolah memasuki semester 2, aku tertegun ketika melihat Sasuke tengah bersenda gurau dengan Yamanaka Ino, teman sekelasku.

Awalnya kupikir semua akan baik-baik saja, aku akan tetap melihat Sasuke dari jauh, tapi ternyata semua berubah ketika Ino mulai memonopoli Sasuke. Mereka selalu bersama seperti prangko. Salah satu hal yang membuat aku mulai mencoba untuk melupakan Sasuke adalah, sejak Ino secara tidak langsung memperingatkanku.

"Kau sengaja kan, tidak datang saat kumpul Paski agar Sasuke menjemputmu?" tanya Ino dengan nada judes. Aku hanya bisa berkilah,

"Tidak!" dan jarak pemisah antara aku dan Sasuke semakin melebar.

Aku ingin tertawa, menertawai diriku tepatnya. Mungkin, jika aku lebih berusaha semua takkan seperti ini, semua akan menjadi lebih baik. Mungkin, aku dan Sasuke akan berteman dan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dan taukah kalian, beberapa bulan kemudian, aku mendengar bahwa Sasuke dan Ino berpacaran!

Semua berakhir sampai di sini, yah, kisah cinta singkatku di tahun pertama SMA. Jujur walau sudah satu tahun berlalu namun rasa itu tetap ada, tapi, bagaimanapun, aku perlahan mulai mencoba tuk melepasnya. Melepas bayangan Sasuke diingatanku…

.

.

_Mungkin, rasa itu kan terus ada…_

_Cinta_

_Kan terus jadi bayangan dan bukti bahwa _

_Kau pernah jadi pemilik hati ini._

_Tapi, akhirnya cinta itu akan melebur _

_Dan menghilang ditelan waktu…_

_._

_._

_Dan… Sasuke…_

_Terima kasih atas semuanya, kini aku bisa melepasmu…_

_._

_Sayonara…_

_Fin!_

Hello, Minna, hehe, gomen kalo saya malah bikin fic yang terkesan curhat kayak gini. Tapi fic ini memang terinspirasi langsung dari kehidupan saya. yah, walau banyak bagian yang sedikit di beri bumbu lebay dan ketidakjelasan yang lain.

Semoga setelah ini, saya benar-benar bisa melupakan dia…

Bye-bye Minna :D

-nangis di pelukan Itachi-

Sign,

Pink Uchiha


End file.
